


Oscillate

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, cisco and cindy are low-key soulmates but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: She kisses him for the first time, and the song goes quiet.





	Oscillate

Okay. There's likely a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation for them. 

And if Caitlin hadn't gone all Tilda Swinton, he would have probably heard it ten times over by now. About how the disruption of their molecular composition to be able to sense and manipulate the vibrational energies of the universe compounded with their alignment with the frequency from their respective Earths, that _happen_ to be similar in resonance creates an effect that causes the  _perception_ of an inexplicable love connection. Which--sure. That's perfectly reasonable.

But down here where all the feels are at? Reason is kind of very useless.

Especially when he can literally feel her. In his ears, his bones. She's thrumming and pulsing through his veins, from the second she warps into his world he can feel her. Electricity he writes off as simple attraction--as simple as attraction can be toward someone like her, who's quick and bold and gorgeous, and who fights like it's a dance. He writes it off, even though nothing he's ever felt has felt like...whatever this is. 

And then it just. Stays. Here when she is, gone when she's not. A constant of her, like a rock in his pocket, or a song in his head. Not unbearable, but present, insistent, so that he's always aware of it. 

She kisses him for the first time, and the song goes quiet.

Whatever unrest in his marrow, embedded in his skin, it quells with her touch, apparently. Like something's been found. Which, he's already figured, by this point. 

And she feels it, the hum, he suspects after a while. She has to, once they start to carve out room in their lives for one another. A decision, for once, that she's made with her heart. What he's been feeling she _has_ to be feeling. And he thinks he's starting to understand it. _Them_. 

His powers are stronger with her. He's strong, hoo boy he is, by himself--which takes a lot for him to admit with any kind of ease--but together it's like they fuel each other. And in the field they're a force, and it almost scares him, how in sync they are without having to say a word. How no matter the opponent he'll never argue when she tells him they can win.  

And when she's panting and rocking above him, the air cracks and ripples and they don't have to speak to know which movement, caress, angle is just right. Cisco talks anyway, though, because he's him. And she rolls her eyes and tells him he's 'distracting her from the task'. But it's a front, he knows when she presses her forehead to his, expression soft, she's sharing his air and curling into his touch. 

She's the give in his take, peanut butter in his jelly, red in his blue. Vice versa, repeat, repeat. He never thought he'd be the type to come in a pair. In complement with someone else. Energies strobing and flickering around each other, until they _click_ together and solidify. 

"We're like magnets," he whispers into the stillness of his and Cynthia's bedroom. It's sometime in the night, late enough that it's likely she's asleep, though he has a feeling she isn't. And after a beat, her hair rustles against the pillow. He turns his head to see she's facing him now, eyes glinting at him the way they do when she's known something for a _while_  and he's just figuring it out. 

But she doesn't voice that, just slides a gentle hand over his chest, just above the drumming of his heart.

Cisco sighs, and their song goes quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This has been some cynco meta that's been rolling around in my head, since, like, 3.11. I wanted to see if I could put it in Cisco's point of view. Please please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
